


95°c

by shakeskp



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Communauté : obscur échange, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Il y a quand même beaucoup de sang », dit Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	95°c

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/gifts).



> Ecrit pour [Obscur Echange](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/), à partir du prompt de [Gribouille](http://gribouille.livejournal.com/): hurt/comfort  
> Tanner est blessé, Q n'est pas médecin mais fait ce qu'il peut pour  
> l'aider, si possible sous pression. Humour et étincelles appréciés.

« Il y a quand même beaucoup de sang », dit Q.

À sa grande contrariété, sa voix trahit son léger malaise. Ce n’était pas tant qu’il craignît particulièrement l’hémoglobine, mais qu’il y en eût suffisamment pour être agenouillé dans une flaque.

« Les blessures de tête saignent toujours beaucoup », lui répondit Tanner.

Q le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Vous êtes touché à la cuisse. »

Tanner fronça les sourcils.

« Oh. »

Il rechargea son arme, vérifia que nul être hostile n’arrivait dans le couloir où s’empilait une impressionnante quantité de cadavres, dont une bonne partie due à la sortie quelque peu kamikaze d’Eve plus tôt, puis se laissa retomber complètement à couvert. Il contempla en silence le désastre qu’était son pantalon.

« Effectivement, je commençais à avoir le tournis », admit-il.

Q se repositionna de façon à ne plus tremper dans le sang, ce qui n’était pas évident, à l’étroit comme ils l’étaient entre le bureau renversé et le mur désormais criblé de balles.

« Il faudrait comprimer la blessure, dit-il. Ou faire un garrot.

— Garrot, décida Tanner. Autrement je ne pourrais pas nous défendre si l’ennemi revenait. »

Il commença à déchirer son pantalon, mais ses mains tremblaient. Q les écarta avec un peu d’impatience.

« Laissez-moi faire.

— Vous savez faire un garrot ? s’étonna Tanner, les sourcils haussés.

— Le diplôme de premiers secours estampillé MI6 est requis de tout employé, vous le savez très bien.

— J’étais persuadé que vous aviez hacké votre dossier pour faire croire que vous l’aviez passé. »

Q s’interrompit un instant, termina de déchirer le pantalon puis, les mains poisseuses, entreprit de défaire la cravate de Tanner. Ce dernier cligna des yeux. Il avait le visage pâle et de la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes, mêlée au sang qui gouttait des multiples petites blessures qui parsemaient son crâne. L’adrénaline était retombée. Q retint le réflexe d’écarter les mèches collées à son front. Il manoeuvra de façon à se trouver perpendiculaire à ses jambes.

« Allongez-vous, dit-il, et appuyez les pieds contre le mur.

— Si on revient nous attaquer…

— Vous n’êtes plus capable de tenir un pistolet, répliqua sévèrement Q. Si on revient nous attaquer, nous sommes morts de toute façon, mes résultats au stand de tir sont lamentables. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur le retour rapide d’Eve avec les renforts. Si elle s’en sort.

— J’ai toute confiance en Miss Moneypenny », déclara Tanner, suite à quoi il s’affaissa quelque peu.

Q l’aida à se mettre dans la bonne position. Tanner ferma les yeux tandis qu’il contemplait la blessure d’un air critique. L’artère principale ne semblait pas touchée malgré la quantité de sang. Ce n’était pas une blessure par balle, elle devait résulter de sa chute à travers la vitre lorsqu’ils avaient pris la fuite.

« J’ai été boy-scout », dit Q en commençant à garrotter la cuisse avec la cravate de Tanner.

Celui-ci rouvrit difficilement les paupières.

« Pardon ? 

— Ma mère pensait que cela me donnerait le goût du grand air.

— Vu où vous passez vos journées, l’échec est spectaculaire. »

La voix de Tanner était traînante et hésitante.

« Certes, mais je sais faire un garrot. »

Q termina de nouer fermement la cravate. Un sourire pâle mais sincère étira les lèvres de Tanner. Après un instant de battement, Q repoussa les mèches collées à son visage.

« Vous avez un stylo ? demanda-t-il.

— Dans la poche intérieure de ma veste s’il n’est pas perdu », murmura Tanner.

Q l’y trouva sans difficulté ; il regarda l’heure à sa montre et entreprit de la noter sur son front. Tanner ne réagit pas. Q lui tapota alors la joue, sans obtenir de réponse. Il mit la paume sous son nez ; Tanner respirait, mais faiblement. Il y eut des tirs non loin.

Q avala sa salive, prit une grande inspiration et tenta de contrôler sa panique montante.

Ce fut le moment que choisit 007 pour débarquer toutes armes brandies.

Il avait, bien entendu, perdu celle que Q lui avait confiée.

 

¤

 

Tanner sortit de l’hôpital quarante-huit heures plus tard, avec une paire de cannes et l’ordre de se reposer, ce qui signifiait probablement qu’il resterait certes allongé sur son canapé, mais qu’il continuerait, avec la bénédiction de M, à contrôler l’univers du MI6 à l’aide de son ordinateur portable d’une part, et d’autre part du duo Eve-Bond.

Q sonna chez lui le lendemain un peu avant 17 heures et attendit patiemment qu’il vienne lui ouvrir. Il haussa les sourcils lorsque le battant de la porte laissa la place à Tanner. Appuyé sur une canne, ce dernier portait un T-shirt gris et un bas de jogging foncé. Il avait le cheveu anormalement fou, vu le peu qui lui en restait. Derrière lui, sur la table basse du salon, on pouvait apercevoir son ordinateur.

« Q ? » fit-il, le front plissé, avant de grimacer parce qu’il avait dû tirer sur les quelques points de sutures qui lui ornaient le crâne.

Q brandit la boîte de thé qu’il apportait. Il ne s’y connaissait pas très bien, il achetait du Earl Grey par défaut, parce que c’était celui que ses parents buvaient le matin, et il avait la fâcheuse tendance à boire tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa tasse sans discrimination, mais Eve lui avait assuré que le Darjeeling était parfait pour l’après-midi et lui avait cité une marque de référence.

« Je pense que c’est à mon tour, dit-il, mal à l’aise mais déterminé. Puis-je entrer ? »

Clairement bouche bée, Tanner s’écarta d’un geste mécanique, alors Q pénétra dans le petit appartement d’un pas conquérant qui ne reflétait pas du tout son état intérieur.

« Je, heu, je ne savais pas que vous saviez que c’était moi, dit Tanner.

— Vous pensiez vraiment que le fait que vous me laissiez une tasse de thé tous les matins au labo et à mon insu resterait secret dans ce nid d’espions ?

— Vous n’avez jamais rien dit.

— À l’âge où mes pairs commençaient le lycée, j’étais à l’université. Je ne savais honnêtement pas comment réagir à cette cour étrangement adolescente. »

Tanner se raidit un peu.

« Je n’attends rien de votre part, dit-il, vous n’êtes pas obligé de… »

Q lui montra à nouveau le thé.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je serais ici si je ne le voulais pas ? »

Il força presque Tanner à lui prendre la boîte.

« Mais il faut que vous le prépariez vous-même, je ne suis pas plus doué en cérémonie du thé qu’en tir. »

L’expression de Tanner s’adoucit de façon presque indécente, il sourit. Q eut l’envie absurde de tirer sur ses manches ou de regarder ses pieds, il se contenta de faire mine d’observer l’appartement.

« Je peux vous apprendre, dit Tanner.

— Je suis très mauvais élève lorsque j’ai quelqu’un pour bien faire les choses à ma place. »

Tanner secoua la tête sans rien dire, sans perdre son sourire. Q le suivit dans la cuisine où il entreprit de l’observer et de critiquer sa technique jusqu’à ce que Tanner comprenne enfin et l’embrasse.

Il était bien meilleur élève que Q.

 

(fin)


End file.
